Lo Sucedido (Flash Backs)
by NicksBoo
Summary: Estos son los Flash Back que mis lectores me pidieron, de mi historia Lo Sucedido, si no la han leido, lean la, les aseguro que les va a encantar
1. Naciemiento de las Gemelas

**Nacimiento de las bebes**

 **JPOV**

Estábamos en Londres, por una pequeñas vacaciones, antes de que comenzarán los rodajes y Candice tenia 32 semanas de embarazo, lo que significa que tenía 8 meses de embarazo, y Dios me ayude ya que últimamente a sido una pesadilla, siempre está muy emosional, o con cambios de humor, y esta muy molesta porque ya no puede tener su camino con migo, su obstetra le prohibió tener relaciones sexuales, como ya esta entre la semana 32 y el parto se le podría adelantar, la doctora espera que las bebes puedan llegar a las 35 o 36 semanas de embarazo, y no quiere correr riesgos, eso no Impide que siempre trate de seducirme.

Y siempre se queja de que parese una ballena, una vez cometí el error de decir que si estaba gorda, y bueno dormí en el sofá, dos semanas, y su apetito es como el de una persona que se está muriendo de hambre, y hablando de eso, ella decidió que quería que las bebes, nacieran en Londres, algo sobre que quería que ellas sean britanicas, no me pude reir, de su idea, porque sonaba tan adorable, lo que le llevó a creer que me estaba burlando de ella y comenzó a llorar, sinceramente las mujeres embarazadas, son un dolor de culo y una bomba que puede estallar en cualquier momento, en unos momentos quiere estar ensima de mi y al otro no me quiere ver, lo que nos lleva a este momento, ella está enojada con migo y esta en cerrada en el baño, y por supuesto yo soy el que tiene que hacer las pazes.

Me aserco a la puerta del baño y toco la puerta.

"Amor, vamos sal de alli, lo siento, ok, tu tenias razón y yo estaba equivocado" le digo, atravez de la puerta, esperando que ella me abra o me eche, pero en vez de eso solo se escucha el silencio.

Decido entrar en el baño, y es una sorpresa que me espera, cuando encuentro a Candice, será del lavabo, parada en un charco de agua, sosteniendo su vientre.

"Amor, que paso" le pregunto miéntras me aserco a su lado y esta como en Shock.

"Creo que tuve un accidente" murmura, mirando fijamente el charco.

"De donde viene toda esta agua" le pregunto y su próximo a respuesta me pone en alerta maxima.

"Viene de mi, creo que mi agua se rompio" dice tan calmada mente, que sorprende, lo primero que le pregunto es si esta teniendo contracciones.

"Esta en trabajo de parto, rápido vamos a cambiarte en algo más seco" le digo y eso la saca de su Shock, la dejo para que se cambie de ropa y le aviso a mis padres, y busco las llavez del carro, la suerte es que ella trajo una bolsa de hospital a Londres, y aunque, las mayorías de las cosas de las bebes están en atlanta, aquí compramos, dos asientos de bebe de UppaBaby Mesa Car Seat, en color Serby, y tenemos dos bolsas de hospital preparadas para las bebes.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Cuando estábamos de camino al hospital, mis contracciones, comenzaron, y sinceramente me dolía como una perra, creo que le rompí la mano a Joe, Cuando llegamos al Hospital Saint Tomas, rápidamente me llevaron a una habitación y rápidamente llamaron a una ginecóloga, que había visitado hace una semana, y comenzaron hacer todo lo necesario, ella había sugerido una cesárea, pero ahora mismo, lo que siento son fuerte ganas de pujar, como varias personas y emfermeras llenaron la sala y trageron dos cunas raras, la ginecóloga me imformacion que son por si las bebes no pueden calentarse ellas misma o por si no tienen el peso sufiente, Joseph esta a mi lado agarrando mi mano, y rápidamente la obstetra lisa, revisa para ver de cuantos centímetros estoy dilatada, o para ver en que posición vienen las bebes.

"Candice solo tienes 3 centímetros de dilatacion, y todavía nos falta recorrer un largo camino" me dice y me sigue doliendo terrible.

"Me duele, es como si me estuvieran partiendo por la mitad" le digo mientras me acurruco en posición fetal.

"Candice, tienes que ser fuerte, tu dijiste que no querías cesárea, ni epidural, asi que tienes que pensar que después de todo el dolor y la incomodidad, podrás ver a tus dos angelitos, no quieres eso ver a tus dos princesas" me dice, y se que tiene razon, tengo que ser fuerte, por mi y por mis bebes.

"Ok" le digo.

"Cuando te sientas comoda, tienes que pararte y caminar en la habitacion, con la espalda recta, eso te ayudará para que la cabeza de la primera bebe baje más rápido y te dilates mas" me dice y demonios no creo que pueda pararme y caminar y mucho menos con la espalda recta.

"Ok" le digo y me retuerso cuando siento otra contraccion.

"Ves amor, todo va a pasar muy rápido y todo valdrá la pena cuando tengamos a nuestras dos presiosuras" me dice Joseph sosteniendo mi mano.

"Tengo miedo" susurro, y es sierto, desde que nos enteramos de que eran gemelas, e estado leyendo, en los partos múltiples pueden ocurrir varias complicaciones, una de ellas es que la placenta se desprenda y las bebes se pueden quedar sin aire, o se les pueden enrrollar en el cuello el cordón umbilical, o que una este en la posición correcta y la otra no, es estos caso cuarquiel cosa puede pasar y más ahora de que hay riesgo de que sean prematuras.

"No amor, no debes de tener miedo, ellas van a estar bien y tu tambien, y cuando ellas nazcan, vamos a consentirlas y van a estar bien" me dice y me da un beso en la frente.

* * *

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Ya llevo media hora caminando de un lado al otro en la habitacion, haciendo lo que me dijo la doctora, y las contracciones, siguen y cada vez, son más dolorosas, pero solo pienso que tengo que hacer esto por el bien de mis bebes, cuando ya no puedo mas, me vuelvo a acostar en la cama y en ese momento las doctora vuelve a entrar.

"Ok, vamos a ver como estan hay adentro" dice y se coloca un guante de látex y comienza a revisar, y me siento nerviosa cuando veo que frunce el ceño.

"Que pasa" le pregunto.

"Buenos estas de ocho centímetros de dilatacion, ya es hora de llevarte a la sala de partos" me dice y me siento un poco aliviada.

Algunas enfermeras entran, y sacan mi cama y pasamos por un pasillo y después entramos en otra habitación, cuando llegamos connectan varios equipos, para monitorial a las bebes y hay dos cunas especiales por si las bebes son prematuras.

"Bueno Candice, hay dos noticias, las buenas es que las dos bebes están en la posición correcta y la placenta no se a desprendido del utero, la mala es que la frecuencia cardíaca de las bebes esta diminuyendo poco a poco, así lo siento te voy a dar de 30 a 45 minutos, para terminar de dilatarte, si cuando vuelva no te has dilatado por completo, tendremos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia" me dice y sale de la habitacion, y inmediatamente tengo mucho miedo.

"Eso significa que las bebes se podrían morir, hay Dios" digo y comienzo a llorar, todo esto tiene mi punto de estrés al maximo.

"Shhh, Amor, no llores, mirame, todo va a salir bien, me olles, ellas van a estar bien, amor tienes que ser fuerte, por ti por las bebes, por nosotros" me dice y eso logra calmarme, lentamente me relajó y me acuesto de lado y trato de reducir mi estrés.

* * *

 **30 A 45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

De repente abro los ojos, como una fuerte contraccion me gorpea y suerte un fuerte grito, en ese instante la doctora entra, seguida de varias emfermeras.

"Candice ¿estas bien?" me pregunta y yo asiento, en ese momento Joseph entra por la puerta y se para a mi lado y me sostiene la mano.

"Si estoy bien, solo era una contraccion" les digo, a doctora se dispone a revisarme.

"Ok, Candice estas de 10 centímetros de dilatación y las bebes están en la posición correcta y si te sientes comoda, comienza a pujar" me dice y en estos momentos mi cuerpo está consentrado en enpujar.

Y así comienza, comienzo a pujar con todas mis fuerzas, y tomo un respiro y comienzo a pujar otra vez.

"Ok, Candice ya veo la cabeza de la primera bebe, solo puja una vez mas" me dice y hago lo que me dice y pujó con todas mis fuerzas, y al fin siento un gran alivio, rápidamente le corta el cordón umbilical y se la entrega al pediatra para que la evalúe, otras vez tengo ganas de pujar y Blake viene más facil que Charlie y le hacen el mismo procedimiento que con Charlie, pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es que no está llorando, y se suponen que deben llorrar.

"Porque no lloran, que está mal, tienen algo mal" comienzo a preguntar como la angustia se apodera de mi y varias lagrimas se me escapan.

Rápidamente las colocan en la balanza para pesarlas y todavía no está llorando, la doctora les da una palmada en sus trasero y las sala se inunda de dos fuerte gritos, y toda la angustia desaparece, las terminan de limpiar y les ponen a cada una en un tobilllo una etiqueta con sus nombres y les ponen un pañal y las envuelve en una manta a cada una y les pones dos gorritos en sus cabezitas, una de las enfermeras le hace señas a Joseph, para entragales a las bebes.

"Quien es quien" le pregunta Joseph a la doctora y ella señala que la de la manta rosada es Charlie y la de la morada es Blake.

Joseph se aserca, y le entregan a las bebes, como Charlie fue la primera era en nacer esta en vuerta en una manta rosada y Blake en una morada, para poder distinguirlas y no puedo evitar que algunas lagrimas se me escapen, Joseph me entrega a Blake y se queda con Charlie.

"Ahora, Amor, ya desidiste los segundos nombres de ellas" me pregunta mientras le acaricia la mejilla a Charlie.

"Bueno, me complace en presentarte a Blake Ansley y Charlie Kate Morgan" le digo mientras miro a mis bebes que ya están dormidas, dos enfermeras se asercan y yo le entrego a Blake y Joe a Charlie, y las ponen en esas cunas de antes y les conectan varios cables, porque nacieron un poco prematuras, y dicen que las van a llevar a la suite que es nuestra habitacion y le digo a joseph que se valla con ellas de repente tengo la necesidad de pujar, y la doctora me dice que tengo que pujar la plasenta, la cual sale de una vez, lo que si parece es que a asesinaron a alguien en esta cama, porque esta toda manchada de sangre, después de chequearme, me llevan a una Suite privada donde están las bebes en sus cunas, solo con sus pañales y una luz violeta, iluminandolas y unos cables en su pecho y un fino cable por la nariz, después de un rato, una enfermera me las entrega, para que las amamante.

* * *

 **JPOV**

No puedo describir, el sentimiento de ver a mis tres amores, y que estén sanas, salgo de la habitación y veo a mis padres en la entrada del hospital, así como varios Paparazzis, que enloquecen cuando me ven.

"Hey querido, como estan mis nietas y como está Candice" me pregunta mi madre, mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia la suite de Candice.

"Ellas están muy bien, pero como son prematuras leves, de verán duran un tiempo en la incubadora, ahora mismo Candice está dándoles el pecho" le digo y los dejo para que conozcan a su nietas, me acuerdo de de que tenía varias llamadas de Claire, dos de Phoebe y algunas de Paul, decido llamar Paul, para que el le imforme a los demás.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitacion, mis padres tienen a las bebes, y Candice está hablando por su telefono, creo con sus padres, en eso la doctora entra.

"Bueno, que bien que todos estamos aqui, pues las bebes se pueden ir a casa en una o dos semanas, depende de si evoluciona su salud, como saben ellas son prematuras leves, no lo suficiente para ponerles un tubo de alimentación , pero si para tener las en las incubadoras y para que ellas tengan todos eso cables, los que ellas tienen en el pecho son para monitorial sus corazones y sus pulmones, y las luces de la incubadora son para calentarlas, ya que ellas no se pueden calentar ellas mismas,esto ayuda a que sus cuerpos se consentren en mejorar su salud y no en calentarse, tu Candice te puedes ir mañana mismo, pero las bebes permanecerán en el área neonatal, y en cuanto a su pregunta sobre si podían viajar, bueno si, no hay inconveniente, pueden vorver a los Estados Unidos cuando quieran, después de que les demos de alta a las bebes" nos dice y es un gran alivio, pero también una preocupación por que las bebes se van a quedar aqui por una o dos semana.

Cuando mis padres se marchan, Candice les toma varias fotos a las bebes y las sube a instagram, después de un rato nos encontramos sentados en la cama con las bebes en nuestros brazos, una enfermera volvió no hace mucho y dijo que podíamos ponerles cuarquier ropa de nuestra elección, Candice me pidió que le pasara la bolsa que trajimos para el hospital y saca dos footies iguales, de rayas , blanco con azul y un lindo ratón de diseño, y me pide que saque los chupetes para recién nacido de Nuk, después de la enfermera le enseñó a Candice a cambiarles el pañal y a como ponerles los footies con cuidado del cordón umbilical, Candice se durmio, porque era justo que estuviera cansada, pero antes de eso señaló los parecidos de las bebes con nosotros. Así que, ahora estoy sentado en el sofá con las bebes una en cada brazo.

Ellas son una perfecta combinación de Candice y de mi, tienen la cara y la nariz y las orejas de Candice y tienen mis labios, mis hoyuelos y una convincente perfecta del pelo mio y el de Candice, son rubias pero con tonos de rubio oscuro, como el mio, y aunque sus ojos sean grises, porque los recién nacidos tienen los ojos grises, se notan que van a tener mis ojos, con una pizca de los de Candice.

Ahora mismo me siento la persona más feliz del mundo, soy sacado de mis pensamientos, por el sonido de mi teléfono y veo que es un mensaje y es de Matt:

" **Felicitaciones, nuevo papa, ellas son adorables, claramente la viva imagen de su madre, vi las fotos que Candice subio a twitter y instagram, lindos nombres Blake Ansley & Charlie Kate, y espero que Charlie sea una gran hermana mayor, aunque sea por un minuto, espero ser el padrino de ellas"**

No puedo evitar reirme, ya hable con Candice y ambos quedamos en que quien queríamos que fueran nuestros padrinos, los padrinos que Candice, eligió son: Nina y Paul y yo elegí a Matt y Phoebe, aunque yo no tenga hermanos y Candi tampoco, ellas van a tener muchos tíos y tias, empezando por: Claire Holt, Daniell Gillies, Charles Michael Davis, Danielle Campbell, Nate Buzz, Nina Dobrev, Katerina Graham, Paul Wesley, Phoebe Tonkin, Ian Somerhalder, Julie Plec, Carina Mckenzie, Kayla Ewell, Amanda Goldon, y los demás del reparto, Candice quiere que el Bautizo sea en Italia, y decidimos que si, solo los amigos y familia asistirán, desde que anunciamos este embarazo, todos han estado muy atentos, y bueno ellas serán parte de la familia, así como Hope Mikaelson, es el más joven integrante de la familia Mikaelson.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto antes que Candice y voy darles un beso a mis princesas, cuando salgo de la habitacion, listo para hacer mi camino, para darme una ducha y conseguirle a Candice ropa para que se duche ella en el hospital para antes de salir, me topo con la doctora, que me informa que las bebes se despertaron en la madrugada, porque tenían hambre y Candice se despertó para alimentarlas, y yo nisiquiera me di cuenta.

Después de darme un baño y entrar la ropa de Candice en una bolsa, y entro en el Suv, cuando estoy frente al hospital, me bajo del coche y saco la bolsa de ropa para Candice, Cuando entro en el Hospital, hay varios paparazzis a las afueras y cuando me ven me toman fotos.

Cundo entro en la Suite, Candice esta ocupada amamantandolas, dejo la bolsa en una mesa, cuando ella termina me entrega a Charlie, para que le saque los gaces y ella se los saca a Blake, cuando termina dejamos a las bebes en las incubadoras y Candice va al baño, a darse una ducha, mientras ella está en eso, me aserco a las incubadora y arrullo a las bebes, cuando Candice Sale del baño, esta vestida, con una vestido de flores y una chaqueta de punto negra, justo con unas cuñas, y tiene el pelo en una trenza de pescado, en el cuello del vestido, tiene sus RayBans Aviator, mientras ella guarda toda su ropa en su bolsa, yo acuesto a las bebes en la cama, como Candice ya tiene que irse del hospital, pero vamos durar un tiempo hasta que tengamos que dejarlas.

Ellas están vestidas solo con su pañales, porque todavia tienen que permanecer bajo la luz ultravileta, para calentarlas, la doctora nos dijo, que ellas van a permaner con esa luz, 4 o 5 dias o hasta que ellas mismas puedan calentarse ellas mismas, pero con los cables solo va a dura dias, pero todavia van a permanecer con el cable que tienen por la nariz.

Antes de que dejemos a las bebes en el hospital, la doctora nos dice que podremos venir a ver las bebes desde la hora que queramos y que ellas va a estar en buenas manos, Candice tuvo que ordeñar se la leche para que ellas pasen esta noche, y que ella personalmente se hará cargo de las bebes, ellas van a estar en una habitación privada, pero todavía con los cuidas neonatales.

Cuando nos despedimos de las bebes, Candice no quiere dejarlas y comienza a llora, yo sinceramente, tampoco quiero dejarlas, pero es por su propio bien.

Cuando salimos del Hospital, Candice lleva sus RayBans sobre sus ojos, ya que los tiene incoados de haber llorado, yo llevo su bolsa, cuando los paparazzis nos ven comienzan a tomarnos fotos, Candice se sienta en el asiento del acompañante, y yo en el asiento del conductor.

* * *

 **4 Días Después**

 **CPOV**

Desde que me dieron de alta, hemos estado viniendo al hospital todos lo días y las bebes esta mejorando día a dia, ya le quitaron las luz ultravioleta y le quitaron todos los cables, excepto el de las nariz, ya no están en una incubadora, ahora están en cunas, la doctora sugirió que las acostamos a las dos en la misma cuna, para que se dieran calor y comodidad, todavía tienen que permanecer en el hospital, yo las e estado amamantando mientras estoy en el hospital, y ya les podemos poner ropa, así que les pongo un conjunto de avez bebe, que pueden cubrir sus manos, junto con dos gorritos con sus iniciales y unas medias, y ellas están absolutamente adorables, la doctora nos imforma, que si las bebes estar lo mejor posible este fin de semana, no las podemos llevar a la casa, y espero que eso suceda, porque ya me quiero llevar a mis bebes, le he tomado varias fotos y las e subido a las reds sociales, todos me an mostrado su apoyo y , Claire, Nina y Kat, me an estado llamando, y le envie varias fotos de las bebes, ellas han publicado varias fotos de las bebes.

He estado hablando con mis padres desde el nacimiento de las bebes y le he estado enviando fotos de sus nietas, acordamos que en uno o dos meses, iremos a visitarlos en Miami, para que ellas conozcan a sus nietas, no los e visto desde el Baby Shower.

Después de varias días, la doctora nos dice ellas están lo suficiente bien, como para dejar el hospital, así que hoy dejamos el hospital, y solo duramos una semana en el, varias enfermeras y doctores que ven ,a serie, querían tirarse una foto con nosostros, como los paparazzis vieron la primera vez, que dejamos el hospital sin las bebes, comenzaron a hacer rumores, de que las bebes se habían muerto en trabajo de parto, pero todo esos rumores desaparecieron, cuando publique las fotos de las bebes, y cuando Nina, Kat, Phoebs, Kayla, Amanda y Claire, publicaron fotos no les quedo la menor duda, mi representartante les dio una entrevista exclusiva a People, donde decía que las bebes permanecerán un tiempo en cuidados neonatales.

Bueno eso, nos lleva a hoy, el día en que mis bebes salen del hospital, suerte que en la bolsa para el hospital, traje varias cosas, así que visto a mis bebes con dos lindos, footies color rosa con muchos flamingos, y como el footie no les cubre los pies, les pongo unas medias, y unos gorritos y sus chupetes para recién nacido, será un reto tener a dos bebes recién nacidas en casa, ya que la doctora me enseño, todo lo que debo hacer, como sostenerlas, recogerlas, cambiarles el pañal y tengo que esperar 1 semana a que el cordón umbilical se les caiga, para poder darles un baño real, mientras tanto, tendré que darles un baño con esponja, Joseph pone los asientos bebe en la cama y asegura muy bien a las bebes, y las revisa dos veces, para estar seguro, yo les pongo dos mantas, por ensima, para abrigar las, son unas mantas muy lindas, son rosadas, con ballenas, yo recojo su bolsa y Joseph los asientos de bebé y la doctora se despide y nos asegura que las bebes están listas, para dejar el hospital y para viajar.

Cuando salimos del hospital, hay varios paparazzis y nos toman fotos, Joseph conecta los asientos de bebe en sus bases y yo me siento en el asiento del pasajero, primero vamos a la casa de los padres de Joseph y dejamos a las bebes con ellos, nosostros tenemos un vuelo recervado para la madrugada, y volveremos a Atlanta, así que después de dejar a las bebes con sus abuelos, vamos a nuestro apartamento, para arreglar las maletas, cuando tenemos todo preparado, entramos las maletas en el Suv, y volvemos a la casa de los padres de joseph, nos quedamos hay, hasta la hora de nuestro vuelo, y nunca pensé en como seria cuando ellas estubieran fuera del hospital, en sólo 5 horas les cambie en pañal 10 veces y las alimente 3 veces, cuando es la hora de salir para el aeropuerto, las bebes están durmiendo, mientras las bebes estaban el el hospital nosotros res órbitas todo lo relacionado con la acta de nacimiento de las bebes y sus pasaportes, así que todos esos papeles están en orden, lo bueno de eso vuelo fue que en primera clase a esa hora no había nadie, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Atlanta, Marcus nos estaba esperando y miéntras el entraba las maletas, Joseph aseguraba las bases de los asiento de bebe, en los asiento del Suv, cuando termina, el conecta los asiento de bebe en sus bases, y todos hacemos nuestro camino hacia el apartamento.

Cuando llegamos Joseph y Marcus se encargan de subir las maletas, como hoy es fin de semana Marie esta aquí, y doy gracias a Dios que ella cocino porque me muero de habré, como las bebes están despiertas, las dejo con Joseph, mientras yo como, me doy un baño y duermo un rato, cuando me despierto bajo las escaleras y busco a joseph y a las bebes en todo el apartamento, cuanso los encuentro están en el vivero, y Joseph esta sentado en uno de los sofás, con las dos en cada brazo y veo que los tres están dormidos, cuando do compramos las cuna de las bebes, compramos un moises, para tener las en nuestra habitación , me aserco y le quito a Blake de los brazos y el se despierta, y vamos a nuestra habitacion, y las dejamos a las dos en el moises y nos acostamos en la cama, decidimos que mañana todos podrán venir a conocer a las bebes, hasta ahora los que vendrán serán.

 **-Nina**

 **-Claire y su novio**

 **-Leah y su esposo**

 **-Nate**

 **-Phoebs y Paul**

 **-Danielle, Carina, Julie**

 **-Ian**

 **-Charles, Kat, Michael**

 **-Danielle y su esposa**

Y todos están ansiosos por conocer a las bebes, cuando me despierto es por el llanto de las bebes y primero les reviso el pañal, y me doy cuenta de que eso lo que le molesta a Charlie y su llanto despertó a Blake, Joseph se queda a arrullar a Blake, yo salgo de la habitación y entro en el vivero y en siendo una lámpara que esta al lado de una de las mesas de pañales, busco un pañal y los wipes, y acuesto a Charlie en el cambiador, desabrocho los botones de la parte inferior del footie, y le quito el pañales sucio, y con los wipes, termino de limpiarla y le pongo un pañal limpio y le vuelvo a abrochar la parte inferior y desecho el pañal sucio en el basurero del baño, y vuelvo a la habitacion, Blake ya esta dormida, de nuevo y Charlie no dura mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto y amamanto a las bebes, y después les doy un baño con esponja, con agua tibia y con un jabón de Johnsons Baby, y les pongo un footie de ratón y un gorro, las dejo con Joseph, mientra yo me doy u a ducha y me pongo unas botas ugg y unos pantalónes vaqueros y suéter de gran tamallo.

Cuando todos llegan traen algunos regalos, y muchos conjuntos de footies, y inmediatamente todos quieren sostener a las bebes, los primeros ero en sostener las son Claire y su novio, que nos preguntan quien es quien, yo se los indicó, ella dice que ellas se ven adorables y después son Phoebs y Paul, Kat y Nate, Nina y Ian, Daniel y su esposa, Carina y Julie, Leah y su esposo, Charles y Danielle, Michael Malarkey y Michael Trevino.

Las chicas me pregunta tan que como se siente ser mama, y les respondo que es el sentímiento más maravilloso del mundo.

* * *

 **LA RAZON POR LA CUAL LES HICE VAEIOS CAMBIOS A ESTE CAPITULO, ES PORQUE ME FALTABA ALGO, EN ESTA SEMANA, VOY ACTUALIZAR LOS FLASH BACKS Y LO SUCESIDO**

* * *

 **HEY CHICOS AQUI ESTA EL PRIMER FLASH BACK.**

 **Esto se lo dedico a Francisca**

 **y voy a seguir publicando, más flash backs, recuerden las opciones son estas**

 **2-El Día de la ecografía cuando descubrieron que eran gemelas**

 **3-Cuando Estaban Más Pequeñas las gemelas**

 **4-Sus vacaciones en aspen**

 **5-Cuando desidieron los nombres de las gemelas.**

 **6-Su primer dia en el trabajo de mama y papa.**

 **7-El baby Shower.**

 **8-LA DECORACIÓN DEL CUARTO DE LAS BEBES**

 **Y YA HICE EL TABLERO DE PINTEREST PARA ESTO FLASH BACKS, EL LINDA ESTA EN MI PERFIL**


	2. El Embarazo

**HEY CHICOS AQUI ESTA OTRO FLASHBACK, EL TODO LO SUCEDIDO A LO LARGO DEL EMBARAZO DE CANDICE, EN LOS PRÓXIMO CAPITULOS, PODREMOS VER LOS PRIMEROS MESES DE LAS BEBES, DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE JOSEPH Y CANDICE, ADEMÁS QUE USTEDES PUEDEN PEDIR LO QUE LES GUSTARIA VER.**

 **ESPERO QUE LO LEAN, Y DÍGAN SÍ LES GUSTARON LOS CAMBIOS, LEAN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE NUEVO, LO EDITÉ**

 **EDITÉ EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y LES PIDO QUE LO LEAN PLEASE, Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN LOS CAMBIOS Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE REVISAR EL TABLERO EN PINTEREST Y DÍGANME QUIENES LO HAN VISTO, LAS OPCIONES PARA LOS FLASHBACKS SON:**

 **1-EL BABY SHOWER**

 **2-EL PRIMER DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN DE LAS BEBES**

 **3-LA PRIMERA PASCUA**

 **4-EL PRIMER DÍA DE ACCION DE GRACIAS**

 **5-SU PRIMERA NAVIDAD**

 **6-LA BODA DE CANDICE Y JOSEPH**

 **7-LA LUNA DE MIEL**

 **8-LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD EN ASPEN**

 **9-EL PRIMER HALLOWEEN DE LAS BEBES**

 **10-El DÍA DEL PADRE**

 **11-EL DÍA DE LA MADRE**

 **USTEDES DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y NO TEMAN EN DECIR SUS OPINIONES O COMENTARIOS Y QUE NO SEAN CORTOS COMENTARIOS.**

* * *

 **El Embarazo**

 **CPOV**

Hoy a sido un día agotador y no me e sentido muy bien, no e podido comer nada, porque todo termina en yo vomitando todo el contenido de mi estómago, Joseph esta en Nueva Orleans firmando algunos capítulos, y no regresa hasta entre dos días.

Cuando regreso del baño para seguir firmando de repente me siento mariada, pero tan rápido como llego se fue, de seguro porque no e comido nada, después de lograr hacer un escena sin ganas de vomitar, Nina y Kat me llevan al vestidor de Nina y actúan muy raro.

"Así que todavía estás vomitando" me pregunta Nina, mientras busca algo en una bolsa de farmacia.

"Si enserio, me siento horrible y las náuseas y después un mareo, Dios creo me va a dar la gripe" les digo mientras describo todo lo que siento.

"Bueno, nosostras creemos tener una teoría de la emfermedad que tienes" dice Kat y Nina saca de la bolsa varias pruebas de embarazo y no puedo creer que ellas piensen que puedo estar embarazada, yo estoy tomando los tiros.

"Deben de estar bromeando, no estoy embarazada, yo estoy en control de la natalidad" le digo y pienso que es ridículo, que ellas piensen eso.

"Oye tu claramente tienes todos los sintomas, tienes náuseas, vómitos y mareos, nada te cuesta intentar, si sale positivo bien felicidades y si no, solo estas emferma" me dice Nina y bueno ella tiene razon, mejor salir de la duda, cojo las tres pruebas y entro en el baño, después de terminar me lavo las manos y salgo del baño.

"Aquí dice que tienes que esperar 5 minutos" Dice Kat.

"Van a salir negativo y se van a borrar todas las dudas de sus imaginaciones locas" les digo y me siento junto a ellas.

"Pero y si salen positivas, no vas a pensar deshacerte de el, y que crees que diría Joseph, porque es de Joseph" dice Nina riéndose.

"Claro que es de el, es mi novio, no me gustan tus bromas de mal gusto" le digo mientras les doy con un cojin.

Cundo la alarma suena y nos advierte que ya pasaron los 5 minutos estoy muy nerviosa, le digo a cada una cojemos una prueba, y la miramos y la que yo coji dice positivo, miro a las chicas y ellas dice lo mismo, positivo y definitivamente estoy embarazada.

"No piedo creer que voy hacer mamá" murmuro sin poder creerme lo todavía.

"No puedo creer que vamos hacer tias" dice ellas y yo todavía estoy en shock.

Después de eso vuelvo a firmar y cuando termina el día vuelvo al Penthouse y prácticamente las náuseas vuelven, decido llamar a mi ginecóloga, para hacer una cita con ella, suerte que mañana es sábado y Joseph vuelve el lunes.

Cuando me despierto corro inmediatamente al baño un vómito todo mi estómago en el inodoro, cuando por fin dejo de vomitar, me doy una ducha y me cepillo los dientes, y me visto con un vestido floral y bajo las escaleras suerte que Marie viene hoy, así cuando veo todo el desayuno, cómo, como una vaca , cuando es hora de ir al medico, me llevo uno de los Suvs, después de esperar le digo a la doctora que me hice una prueba y salio positiva, ella me hace un prueba para terminarlo de comfirmar, y es definitivo estoy embarazada, ella decide hacerme un ultrasonido transvaginal.

"Bueno si estas embarazada, pero…." Dice y no termina la frase y inmediatamente me entra el panico, ella frunce el ceño y mira fijamente algo que no puedo detectar.

"Pero que" le digo y después de lo que parece una eternidad una sonrisa rompe su cara.

"Bueno hay una pequeña sorpresa, parece que hay dos bebes desarrollandose" dice y no puedo creer lo que ella esta diciendo.

"Cómo que dos bebes" le pregunto mirando la pantalla.

"Bueno eso significa que podrían ser gemelos identicos o fraternos, en tu próxima ecografía averiguaremos que son, bueno lo que te voy a dar una prescripción de ácido folico y nos vemos en dos semanas" me dice y con eso terminamos, cuando llego al Penthouse me quedo en la habitacion hasta el lunes y pensé en como darle la noticia a Joseph, hoy no tengo grabación, ni Joseph tampoco, cuando llega el me da un beso y le digo que tengo una noticia que darle, cuando nos sentamos en el sofá, yo en su regazo y me preparo para el momento.

"Oye nunca pensaste en tener tu propia familia" le pregunto de forma casual, esperando su reaccion.

"Bueno si, siempre pensé que no encontraría a la persona ideal para, casarme o para formar una familia, pero después llegaste tu, y las ganas de casarnos nunca me emosionaron tanto, como ahora, por eso nos vamos a casar el año que viene, por eso te pedí que te casaráras conmigo, y si en el futuro espero que tengamos nuestra propia familia" me dice, acariciando el anillo de compromiso de diamantes en mi dedo anular en mi mano izquierda y no se de donde saco coraje para decir las siguientes palabras.

"Y que dirías si fuera más temprano que tarde" murmuro y el levanta la vista y me mira a los ojos.

"Seria increíble, no me importa el tiempo que sea, pero porque las preguntas, Amor" me dice acariciándome las mejillas.

"Bueno en como unos 8 meses y medio, se nos van a unir dos pequeñas personitas" le digo mirándolo a los ojos y veo como sus ojos se abran con sorpresa.

"Que significa eso" me pregunta, cojo su mano y la preciono contra mi vientre y digo las siguientes palabras.

"Hace dos dias, descubrí que estoy embaraza y que ellos o ellas pueden ser gemelos identicos o fraterno y que dos semanas lo sabremos" le digo mirándolo a los ojos.

"Esto es una broma, porque Amor no me gustan las mentiras" me dice mirame, esperanzado.

"No lo es, estoy embarazada y bueno pensé que te gustaria la noticia" le digo y siento como la angustia va subiendo.

"Estas bromeando, claro que me encanta la noticia, no lo puedo creer es increible, Te Amo" me dice y me da un beso largo.

* * *

 **2 SEMANAS DESPUES "DÍA DE LA PRIMERA ECOGRAFIA"**

Solo Nina, Kat, Phoebs, Paul y Daniel saben del embarazo, hoy es el día de la ecografía y averiguaremos sin son gemelos identicos a no, Joseph me va acompañar y el a estado muy atento estas dos semanas, cuando llama nuestro nombre entramos y la doctora nos recibe, me tuve que poner un top flojo, porque ya se me nota la panza, como son dos voy a estar más gorda, ella me pide que me siente en la camilla y que me suba el top, ella me echa un gel frio, y me estremezco, y comienza a mover una vara por todo mi abdomen.

"Bueno yo tenía mis sospechas, pero ellos lo comfirmaron, serán gemelos o gemelas identicas, son gemelos monocoriales y monoamnióticos, felicidades" nos dice y no puedo creer que ellas o ellos vallan hacer como una copia del otro.

"Que Significa eso" pregunta.

"Eso significa que comparten la misma placenta y el mismo saco, este es un caso especial, ya que esto se de entre 1 de 500.000 embarazos gemelares, este es uno de los embarazos más riesgosos, porque se pueden enredar sus cordones o pueden haber más dificultades, en estos casos no se puede hacer un parto vaginal, pero en mínimo algunos tienen la suerte de poder hacerlos, por los riesgos el embarazo no puede pasar de las 34 semanas, haci que como en la semana 32 o 32 entrarás en trabajo de parto" me dice y me siento extaciada y un poco preocupada.

"Cuando podremos saber el sexo" pregunta Joseph.

"El 76% de los embarazos mono-mono es del sexo femenino, y también eso depende de la pocicion en la que están los bebes, pero en el mes 4 o 5, dependiendo claro de que ellos coperen" dice la doctora y me pasa una toalla de papel para limpiarme.

"Ok" decimos y salimos de el consultorio.

Ya paso una semana desde el ultrasonido y ya yo le dije a mis padres , ellos están muy emocionados y Joe le dijo a sus padres, ya han comenzado los rumores de que podría estar embarazada, uno de los paparazzis de la revista People, nos tomo una foto mientras salíamos del consultorio, en la foto yo me acariciaba el vientre, mientras Joseph me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Y de ahy todos los rumores comenzaron y que yo había subido de peso, así que nuestros representantes nos dijeron que debíamos decir algo ya, yo lo consulte con la doctora y ella dijo que no había riesgo, así yo twittie.

" **Para los que quieren saber, si estoy embarazada y esperamos gemelos"**

Y subí una foto en instagram, vestida con pantalones cortos y una franela, y frente al espejo mostrando mi muy grande bache, lo cual no me sorprende ya que son dos, en el pie de la foto publique.

" **No puedo creer que solo tengo un mes, no puedo esperar para conocelo/as"**

Y todos dejaron sus comentarios, diciendo lo increíble que se me veía el embarazo.

Tuve que grabar las escenas de los siguientes capítulos, y los escritores decidieron que caroline debía irse por un tiempo, y que volvería antes de que termine la temporada.

Así que iba aveces al set con Joseph y otras me quedaba en casa, porque estaba demaciada cansada para salir, todavía tenia que comprar todo para los bebes, pero decidí esperar hasta saber el sexo, no me puedo adelantar y comprar ropa de niñas, porque podrían ser niños, así que decidí esperar, ya tenía una lista de nombres de niñas y niños y se la enseñaría a Joe para que el me dijera cuales les gustan.

 **-Katherine -Matt**

 **-MacKenzie -Drake**

 **-Grace -Beck**

 **-Athena -Kol**

 **-Rebekah -Josh**

 **-Madison -Theodore**

 **-Kendall -Ethan**

 **-Kylie -Elliott**

 **-Kate -Ryan**

 **-Ansley -Liam**

 **-Melany -Jasper**

 **-Blake -Ashton**

 **-Charlie -Henry**

 **-Adele -Paul**

 **-Sandra -Alejandro**

 **-Alexandria -Marco**

 **-Victoria -Christian**

A mi e encantaría que fueran niñas, porque sería muy lindo poder peinarlas y vestirlas, principalmente me encanta los nombres Blake & Charlie ya que son muy lindos, además de que los querría si fueran niños, además de que si fueran niñas, serian las bebes de papa.

* * *

 **Segundo Trimestre**

Dios, parezco una ballena y ahora sólo uso vestidos, ya que casi nada me encaja mas, nunca pensé que un embarazo fuera tan agotador, solo quiero dormir, ir al baño, comer, sexo, comer, sexo y más sexo, siempre estoy caliente, y no puedo esperar cada día a que Joseph vuerva, porque siempre le quito toda la ropa, no es que el se queje, los último días e estado de mal humor, ya que Joseph tiene que grabar escenas de sexo y de besos, con una estúpida pelirroja, llamada Elyse Levesque, que hace el papel de la bruja Genevieve, no puedo soportar verla, y me moleste por que los vi hablando sobre tomar un café, y Joseph a estado durmiendo en la habitacion de invitados, aunque no puedo negar que lo extraño todavía estoy furiosa, el no puede entender de que parezco una ballena y el puede buscar a cualquier esbelta perra.

Hoy trataremos de averiguar, el sexo de los bebes, para poder comenzar hacer todas las compras, no le voy hablar, me decido por un vestido y unas cuñas, cuando bajo las escalesras el está en el sofá sentado mirando su telefono, me aclaro la garganta y el deja el teléfono y trata de acercase pero yo lo ignoro y voy directo hacia el ascensor, el viaje al consultorio es silencioso y yo no lo miro.

Cuando entramos en el consultorio ya se la rutina que me siente y que me levante el top, estoy de 5 meses de embarazo y trataremos de averiaguar el sexo de los bebes.

"Bueno vamos a ver si ellos cooperan. .." dice la doctora mientras trata de ver y de repente sonríe.

"Que son" le pregunto muy ansiosa y sin darme cuenta de que estoy agarrando las manos de Joe.

"Bueno todavía no han nacido y ellas ya complacen a papi y a mami, bueno son niñas, serán gemelas identicas, como ves la gemela A es la que esta más sercá del cuello del utero, por lo tanto será la que nazca primero y la gemela B aquí esta, ya decidiste los nombres" me pregunta y ellos los elegimos muy bien.

"Si, para la gemela A, es Charlie Kate y la gemela B, será Blake Ansley, Blake y Charlie" le digo y no puedo evitar la emoción que me sobrepasa, cuando llegamos a casa, decido torturar a Joseph un poco más, y le digo que quiero Helado mantequilla de mani, crema de galletas, Baked alaska, chunkey monkey, algodón de azucar y cherry garcia de Ben & Jerry's, diciendole que las bebes tenían hambre de helado y que el no le podía negar eso.

Así que termine así, comiéndome todos los tarros de helado, excepto el de Baked alaska y el Cottom candy, cuando son las 2, intento dormir un poco, pero después dos horas dando vueltas decido que no puedo dormir, así que me encuentro vagando Asia la la habitación de invitados, el penthouse tiene 4 habitaciones, la principal, dos de invitados y otra que esta a lado de la principal, que es del mismo tamaño que la principal, tiene baño y tiene dos grandes closets, y decidí que aquí será el vivero de las bebes, además de que todas las habitaciones tienen un gran ventanal y en el de las bebes les voy a poner una gran cortinal y tengo tanta ideas para el vivero.

Cuando llego a la habitación de invitados, veo que esta dormido, así que me aserco y acuesto a su lado y me aserco, el institibamente trata de asercarme con su brazo, pero por la gran panza no llego muy lejos, veo que esta sonriendo.

"No te rías de mi, es tu culpa que paresca un manati" le digo digo dándole un golpe el el hombro, el abre los ojos y sonríe.

"Que yo recuerde, amor, se necesitan dos para bailar un tango, además no pareces un manati, más bien como una bolita" me dice mientras se rie, y yo no le encuentro las gracia y antes de que me de cuenta estoy llorando, estas marditas hormonas.

"Vez me llamaste gorda, crees que soy gorda y fea, y soy una ballena y ya no me quieres más y por eso quieres a una estúpida flaca pelirroja, porque ya que soy gorda me quieres dejar" le digo sollozando mientras pongo mi cara entre mis manos mientras sollozo, el rápidamente se aserca me abraza y me besa el pelo.

"Shhh, no amor, no, porque piensas eso, yo te amo, tu eres mi bebe, yo nunca te cambiaría por nada en este mundo, no estas gorda, estas embarazada, y te ves increíble, además de que vas hacer la madre de mis dos princesas" me dice mientras me acaricia el pelo y me besa la frente.

"Solo dices eso, porque te doy lastima" le digo mirando lo a los ojos.

"Mirame, crees que te mentiría, no amor, no me importan las otras chicas, solo me importas tu y las bebes, ok, ahora deja de llorar, si, ademas de que no hemos dado la noticia sobre el sexo de las bebes" me dice y ya dejo de llorar.

"podemos decirlo mañana, ahora solo quiero que me abraces" le digo y me pongo con la espalda a su frente y el comienza a acariciar mi vientre y de repente siento una leve patadita y el también lo siente.

"Creo que Charlie esta diciendo Hola papi" le digo y de repente siento otra patadita.

"Y veo que Blake no se queda atrás" dice mientras continua acariciando mi vientre.

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto en una cama vacía y oigo ruidos en la cocina, me levanto y cuando entro veo a Joseph en frente de la estufa, cocinando tocino y no se me hace agua la boca.

"Dios hoy deve de ser un gran dia, por que estas cocinando" le sigo mientras me siento en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina.

"Bueno me desperté con la inspiracion de hacerte el desayuno" me dice mientras me lanza una sonrisa con hoyuelos, somo interrumpidos por el sonido de mi teléfono y lo recojo de la mesa de café, y veo que es Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebs" le digo mientras voy de nuevo a sentarme en la isla de la cocina.

"Hey Candi y como te fue el la exploracion, ellos cooperaron para saber el sexo" me pregunta y Joseph me pone un plato de salchichas y tocino, jugo de naranja, jueves y tostadas francesas.

"Si ellas cooperaron y me complace en anuncialte que son niñas" le digo mientras como mi desayuno.

"En serio felicidades, ya podemos comenzar hacer compras, porque pueden ser prematuras, y se puede adelantar, y ya elegiste los nombres" me dice y la oigo diciendo el voz alta no se a quien, creo que a Paul.

"Si ya los elegí, la que esta más sercá cuello del útero nacerá primero así que decidí que ella se va a llamar Charlie Kate y mi bebe mas más pequeña será Blake Ansley, Blake y Charlie que te parece" le pregunto mientras Joseph sale de la cocina y sube las escaleras.

"Son nombres muy adorables y lindos y ya lo publicaste" dice.

"No después de darme una ducha voy a subir a instagram una foto del ultrasonido en 4D y voy a decir el sexo, pero no estoy segura de si decir los nombres" le digo mientras termino mi plato y me siento en el sofá con el jugo.

"Bueno que tal si no lo dices, y yo público un twitt diciendo como "No puedo esperar a conocerlas, y para que ustedes conozcan a su tía Phoebs, Felicidades a CandiCola y a JoMo, Por sus princesas Blake y Charlie" y después hago un repost de la foto del ultrasonido y escribo "Felicidades a Candice y a Joseph por sus futuras princesas, no puedo esperar a conocerlas, Blake y Charlie" y uso un lindo Hashtag, quienes ya saben que son niñas" me pregunta.

"Bueno, mis padres y los de Joseph, le envie un mensaje a Nina y ella me llamo anoche, llame a Claire, a Kat, tu se lo dijiste a Paul, Joseph se lo dijo a Daniel y a Charles y bueno nadie más hasta ahora, cuando publique la foto de la ecografía, todos se van a enterar" le digo.

"Bueno, me envias un mensaje cuando sueltes la bomba, y cuando vamos a ir de compras, ya sabes para las cosas de las bebes" me dice y tambien lo e pensado.

"Bueno primero tengo que coordinar con Nina, Kat, Leah, Danielle, Carina, Claire y ya esa son todas, además las cosas de la boda y todo eso y el vivero" digo son tantas cosas que tengo que hacer, que voy a tener que hacer una lista.

"Sabia que se me olvidaba algo, oye vi unos diseños y un vivero completo que es perfecto para las bebes, es costoso, tiene clase, es elegante, relajante y muy lindo, es de Pottery Barn Kids, cuando ballamos de compras te lo voy a enseñar, estoy segura de que te va a encantar" me dice y eso me quita un peso de los hombros.

"Bueno hablamos, y yo te aviso" le digo y después de colgar, subo a la habitación principal y veo que Joseph no esta, me doy un ducha y me pongo algo cómodo y decido que es hora de soltar la bomba, le tomó fotos a las ecografías, donde se ven las caras de las bebes y aparecen los nombres de Charlie y de Blake y las subo a instagram y escribo lo más sutil.

 **-Espero que tengan los hoyuelos de papi, y no puedo esperar para tener las en mis brazos, Blake es más tímida que Charlie, pero todavía dejo que mami pudiera ver su hermoso rostro de bebe, espero que Charlie sea una gran hermana mayor.**

Y lo publico y le envió un mensaje a Phoebe y ellas ya público el twitt y muy bien.

 **-No puedo esperar a conocerlas y para que ustedes conozcan a su tía Phoebs, Felicidades a CandyCola y a JoMo, por sus princesas Blake & Charlie. JosephMorgan CandiceAccola #BlakeAndCharlie #Twins.**

Y después reposteo la foto del ultrasonido, y como si no faltará comenzaron las preguntas en Twitter y Instagram, yo res podido algunas y la revista Vogue quiere que haga una sección de fotos y todavía tengo que pensarlo.

* * *

 **Tercer Trimestre: Día de las Compras**

Estamos en el centro comercial, en la tienda de Carters y la reservamos para que nadie estuviera ahy, y ahy comenzamos a comprar conjuntos, juguetes, mantas, medias, baberos, gorritos y esas cosas, cada una tiene un carrito y estamos echando todo lo que elijamos, como son dos, estamos comprando dobles, estamos Nina, Phoebs, Leah, Carina, Danielle, Kat, y Claire y ya tenemos los carrito llenos, suerte que esta es la tienda más grande de Carters, Compre en total, como 100 conjuntos para bebes prematuros, y cada una tiene, ellas insistieron en que era parte de su regalos para las bebes, además de que compramos ropas de diferentes Sizes, cuando terminamos teníamos más bolsas de compras que otra cosa, y decidimos entrar, en la tienda de Mud Pie, y Compre muy lindos Conjuntos para las bebes así como bendas para el pelo, y esas cosas, en Carters compramos.

 **-Footies y Conjuntos de tres y cuatro piezas, en todos los size.**

 **-Baberos, Mantas, gorritos.**

 **-Rompers, Bodysuits, tops, leggings, trajes de baño, manoplas, medias, en todos los Size.**

 **-Ropa para cuando tengan más meses.**

Después de eso, entre en la tienda de Graco, y elegí dos modelos Graco modes Click Connect travel system stroller, y dejamos todo en los autos, cuando, todas conducimos a la tienda más Grande de Pottery Barn Kids, y Phoebe me enseña el diseño del vivero que ella había mensionado, las paredes son de un azul celeste pastel, y me encantaron, las chicas quieren organizar el Baby Shower y me pidieron hacer una lista, el plan era que cada una hiciera una lista de invitadas y invitados, y yo la rebisaria, ellas se harían cargo de la fiesta.

* * *

 **2 SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Después que yo había visto el diseño del vivero en la tienda de Pottery Barn Kids, pedí los muebles a la tienda por internet, las cunas, la ropa de cuna, los sofás, las arfombras, las mesas para cambiar pañales, los estántes, las cortinas y la pintura de las paredes.

Nosostros desalojados la habitación que será el vivero, Joseph quería pintar las paredes, y el fue que las pinto, las cunas las pusimos del lado donde se suponía que de vía estar la cuna de Charlie primero en el espacio del medio de las cunas, pusimos uno de los dos estantes medianos, el otro lo pusimos al otro lado de la cuna de Blake, las mesas para cambiar pañales las pusimos al otro lado de la habitacion, en la pared de la puerta, una en cada esquina, los dos estantes más grande los pusimos en el baño, por suerte el lavabo tiene dos lavabos, también hay una bañera y una ducha, en los ventanales ponemos las grandes cortinas corredizas, mientras Joseph esta en el set, me encargo de poner la alfombra y poner los dos pequeños sofás, cuando los vi en la página de Pottery Barn Kids, supe que de vía tenerlos, tiene los nombres de las bebes en el respaldo, les pongo las sabanas a las cunas y los para choques, este juego de sábanas en especial me gusta, porque viene con una manta que tiene que sus nombres completos y sus fechas de nacimientos, antes de que yo les pusiera las sabanas, a las cunas, les tome varias fotos con muchas ropas, de cada ropa de las bebes las tengo en todos los sizes, y el closet de las bebes se ve increible, todas las ropas están colgadas en sus perchas y con los sellos, en los cajones están los pantalones, leggings, mantas, baberos, medias y demás.

Además de que también compre dos sillas mesedora en forma de corderito y tiene el nombre de las bebes, grabados y los dos sillones mesedoras uno para mi y uno para Joseph, para que arrullos a las bebes, los asientos de bebe y los cochecitos están guardados, en un armario, las toallas de las bebes están colgada en unos ganchos en el baño, los cajones de las mesas para cambiar pañales están llenos de pañales y wipes y productos para la higiene de las bebes de Johnson Baby, Phoebe les regalo, dos animales de peluche, un corderito y un caballo, y un oso, además de que tengo miles y miles de vendas a juego para las bebes, antes estube en ralph lauren, y compre dos lindos rompers amarillo pastel, pero es para cuando ellas tenga meses, además de que estoy segura de que en el Baby Shower me regalaran más cosas, Joseph ya a comprado muchos juguetes, y les regalos dos lobos de peluche, ya el rodaje termino y la temporada se acaba en este mes, y no puedo esperar a que las bebes lleguen, todo es perfecto. Además de que mande hacer un cuadro con sus monogramas, con sus iniciales.

Cuando me aseguro de que todo está perfecto, le tomó una foto y la publico en instagram, decido cerrar la cortina del ventanal, y además hay una terraza, afuera, pero esa puerta siempre va a permanecer cerrada, además ya compre muchos chupetes y biberones para las bebes, decido que tengo hambre, ya que las bebes están pelando en mi estomago, decidimos que iríamos a Londres a visitar a los padres de Joseph, además desearía que las bebes nacieran en Londres.

Rápidamente encuentro un frasco de mantequilla de maní y cojo una cuchara y comienzo a comer, estoy de mal humor ya la doctora me prohibió tener relaciones sexuales, y e no e tenido sexo en dos semanas, hago lo que sea para tentar a Joseph, pero el es más duro que una pared, y se ma tiene firme, los planes para la boda, van lo que se dice perfecto, la organizadora que contrate es una de las mejores y tiene todo planeado, la boda será en octubre, en Nueva Orleans, y las bebes llevarán los anillos, Kayla y Amanda me han enviado varios lindos conjuntos, algunos de ellos es de un elefante y el otro sobre peces, y son sumamente adorables, la doctora cree que hay riesgo de que las bebes nazcan prematuras, pero hay una posibilidad de que lleguen a la semana 34, aunque sea muy riesgoso, por eso compre poca ropa para bebes prematuros.


	3. Los Primeros Meses

**HEY CHICOS AQUI ESTA OTRO FLASHBACK, SI CONGO CÓMO MINUTOS 10 A 20 COMENTARIOS EN ESTE CAPITULO, ANTES DE QUE TERMINE LA SEMANA VOY A PUBLICANDO LA GRAN BODA DE CANDICE Y JOSEPH, YO YA LO ESCRIBÍ Y SOLO QUE DA PUBLICARLO, RECUERDEN QUE QUIENES COMENTARIOS LARGOS Y DÍGANME SI HAN REVISADO LOS TABLEROS DE PINTEREST .**

 **LAS OPCIONES PARA LOS SIGUIENTES FLASHBACKS SON:**

 **1-EL BABY SHOWER**

 **2-EL PRIMER DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN DE LAS BEBES**

 **3-LA PRIMERA PASCUA**

 **4-EL PRIMER DÍA DE ACCION DE GRACIAS**

 **5-SU PRIMERA NAVIDAD**

 **6-LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD EN ASPEN**

 **7-EL PRIMER HALLOWEEN DE LAS BEBES**

 **8-El DÍA DEL PADRE**

 **9-EL DÍA DE LA MADRE**

* * *

 **LOS PRIMEROS MESES**

 **JPOV**

Quien dijo los primeros meses, no son tan duros, estaba equivocado, esos meses han sido una pesadilla, despertarse por las noches, bueno, no a sido todo de color de rosas, las bebes lloran por las noches y Candice y yo decidimos tomar turnos, por las noches, yo para cambiarles el pañal y ella para alimentarlas, como sea, con las grabaciones y los preparativos para la boda, bueno suerte que ella dejo eso, en manos de alguien más, porque si no, todo sería un desastre, aveces nos turnamos, para llevarnos a las bebes a los sets, además de que todos las adoran y las miman.

Las gemelas tienen tres meses, y hasta ahora, sólo se despiertan en la noche para comer, Candice todavía las amamanta, durante las noches, pero durante el día ella se ordeña y se las da en biberones, pero aveces ella les da el pecho, pero lo que todos afirman, es que ellas son sin duda niñas de papi, y bueno cuando están molestas y con hambre son todas niñas de mami, bueno hoy las bebes van conmigo al set, y Candice les está preparando todo lo que necesiten en las bolsas de pañales, y en las están arriba.

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos, cuando escucho pasos bajando las escaleras, cuando levanto las vista veo a Candice bajando las escaleras, cargando a una de las bebes y Marie viene detrás de ella, cargando a la otra y con la bolsa de pañales en un hombro, cuando se aserca me levanto de sillón.

"Vamos con papa, amor" le digo cuando Candice me la entrega y me doy cuenta de que es Charlie, Marie le entrega a Blake a Candice y deja la bolsa de pañales en el sofa y va a buscar los asientos de bebe.

"Dinos papi, lo adorable que nos vemos" dice Candice en voz de bebe mientras besa la mejilla de Blake.

"Si mis princesas se ven adorables" digo y no miento ellas se ven adorables, con un bodysuit que dice "Sweet Like Grandma" y unos leggings con estampado de helados de Carters y sus chupetes, el de Charlie es azul con blanco y el de Blake es de muchos colores a rayas, se ven super adorables.

"Bueno en las bolsas de pañales esta todo lo vas a necesitar, 4 pañales, para cada una, los wipes, 4 cambios de ropa, dos para cada una, 2 baberos para cada una, dos biberones con leche y dos con agua, por si les da hipo, dos mantas y varios juguetes para entretenerlas, y porfavor no ensucies todo, y no trates de cambiarles el pañal a las dos al mismo tiempo, pídele ayuda a Phoebe, Danielle o Leah, para que te ayuden, yo te aviso cuando terminen las grabaciones por si surge cualquier imprevisto" me dice y es como si me tratará como a un niño que no sabe nada de cuidar a sus bebes, cuando Marie vuelve con los asientos de bebe de UppaBaby, ella los coloca en la mesa de café y primero aseguro a Charlie y me aseguró de que las correas no esten ni muy flojas ni muy apretadas, después Candice me entrega a Blake y hago lo mismo que con Charlie.

"Amor, relájate yo lo tengo todo bajo control" le digo mientras recojo la bolsa de pañales y me la cuelgo del hombro.

"Bueno, entonces estas princesas están listas para irse" me dice mientras recoge su bolso Michael Kors.

Yo recojo los asientos de bebe y bajamos juntos el ascensor, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo, Marcus ya esta en el volante, Candice va a cojer uno de los Suvs y yo el otro.

"Las princesas de mami la van a extrañar, no es así, mis amores, es verdad Blakie, vas a extrañar a mami" dice Candice haciéndoles caras graciosas a Blake que esta riéndose y Candice tiene su chupete en la mano, cuando termina se lo coloca y se consentrado en Charlie "Y tu bebé vas a extrañar a mami, Charlie Bug" y pasa lo mismo que con Charlie, cuando termina le devuelve el chupete.

Desde que las bebes nacieron nosotros le decimos así como apodos, además de que hace que sean más adorables de lo que son, a Charlie le decimos Charlie Bug y a Blake le decimos Blakie.

Cuando terminamos ella me da un beso y se sube en su Suv, y se va, yo conecto los asientos de bebe en sus bases y pongo la bolsa de pañales en el asiento del medio y cierro las puertas de la parte trasera y me siento en el asiento del acompañante y Marcus sale del estacionamiento y nos dirigimos a Conyers, donde se firma la serie.

Cuando aparcamos en mi estacionamiento designado, salgo del auto y abro la puerta del asiento trasero y recojo los asientos de bebe de sus bases y Marcus recoje la bolsa de pañales, cuando entramos están todos de un lado para el otro, llego a mi camerino y dejo los asientos de bebe en el sofá y Marcus deja la bolsa de pañales en una silla, lo más raro es que en todo el viaje las bebes estaban super tranquilas y todavía lo estan, aunque ya están acostumbradas a ver todo esto, de repente la puerta se abre y entra Phoebe.

"Hey pero mira lo hay aquí" dice y se aserca y desabrocha las correas del asiento de bebe y levanta a Blake y le da un beso en la mejilla y después entra Danielle por la puerta y cuando ve a Charlie, va y la saca del asiento de bebe, y la arrulla.

"Bueno hoy es día de ir al trabajo con papa" les digo y en ese momento entran la estilista , para arreglar mi pelo y para cambiarme de ropa.

"Bueno nosostras tenemos un tiempo libre, no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargamos de estas muñecas" me dicen y salen del camerino con las bebes y sus chupetes.

Cuando llega el momento de mi escena, todo va como lo previsto, aunque con un par de errores y varias tomas, estábamos firmando el episodio 3 de la Segunda temporada, cuando termino resivo un mensaje de Candice, preguntándome por las bebes y eso mismo me pregunto, donde están, en mi búsqueda me encuentro con Leah y ella me dice que Phoebe y Danielle están en mi camerino, cambiándole los pañales a las bebes, cuando entro, ellas ya están abotonando de nuevo el bodysuit de las bebes y terminan poniéndoles el resto del conjunto.

Cuando las bebes me ven comienzan a llorar y quieren que yo las recoja, Phoebe me entrega a Blake y Danielle a Charlie, e inmediatamente se calman, yo sigo a las chicas, todos vemos como firman la siguiente escena, y yo tengo a una bebe en un brazo y a otra en otro, cuando llega el momento de alimentarlas, Daniell alimenta a Charlie, mientra yo alimento a Blake, cuando terminamos le sacamos los gases y ellas ya tienen sueño, y me doy cuenta de que es hora de sus siestas, las vuelvo a acostar en los asiento de bebe, y las aseguro y les doy sus chupetes y se duermen de una vez.

Por suerte las bebes, están en tiempo fuera, como por una hora, mientras yo firmó lo que tengo que filmar, las dejo con una de las escritoras, cuando ya estoy terminando, las bebes se despiertan, y están un poco bobas por la siesta, cuando terminamos de grabar por hoy, todos nos dirigimos a la sala de repasos y bueno las bebes no tocaron mis brazos, hasta que todos terminamos, decidimos terminar por hoy y bueno después de despedirnos de todos, hacemos nuestro camino a casa, cuando llego, dejo los asientos de bebe y la bolsa de pañales en el sofá y saco a as bebes.

Marie me dice que Candice está tomando una ducha y me acuerdo de que ella va a a el gimnasio, ya no se le nota el embarazo, y ya tiene la sexy figura de antes, decido subir las escaleras a nuestra habitacion y coloco a las una en frente de otra en sus cojines y con sus chupetes, cuando Candice Sale de la ducha rápidamente se cambia y se pone la ropa de ejercicio, y les da un beso a cada bebe, bueno a la edad de 3 meses y medio, ellas ya comemzaron a diferencian las voz de mama y papa, cuando ellas escuchan mi voz, me buscan con los ojos y mueven la cabeza de lado a lado, para buscarme, lo mismo ocurre con Candice, cuando ellas están llorando y oyen la voz de Candice, inmediatamente se calman, como que ellas ya reconocen a los amigos sercá nos y la familia, y no son muy agradables con rostros extraños, no les gustan las personas extrañas. Cuando Candice se va, yo les doy un baño a las bebes y las envuervo con sus toallas de de Conejito rosa, de Pottery Barn Kids, les pongo un pañal y les pongo diferentes lindos footies, a Blake le pongo uno blanco con lunares diseños rosados y a Charlie uno amarillo con ballenas rosadas.

Me siento en la mesedora de su vivero, una en cada brazo y comienzo a meserlas y a contarles un cuento, en cuestión de minutos, están profundamente, dormidas, las acuesto a cada una en su cuna y salgo de la habitación, decido ver una película y dejo mi MacBook Air, abierta en la mesa, para revisar a las bebes, a eso de las 10 pm, Candice regresa y nos duchamos juntos.

"Cómo se portaron" pregunta cuando estamos en la cama.

"Bueno como angelitos" le digo y le acaricio la cara con la mano.

"Estoy tan cansada" me dice y con eso cae rendida mente dormida.

* * *

Por alguna razón estraña, duro mucho para dormirme, me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación y me llevo el MacBook, al estudio, así que si las bebes se despiertan yo me are cargo de ellas, en el estudio me sirvo una copa de Bourbon y me siento en uno de los sillones y dejo el ordenador abierto, ensima de la mesa de café, a eso de las 3 de la mañana, veo por el MacBook a Blake retorsiendoce en su cuna, salgo del estudio y subo las escaleras y entro en el vivero, y efectivamente Blake esta a punto de estallar en un ataque de llanto, me aserco a su cuna y la levanto y me siento en uno de los dos sillones-mesedora y comienzo a me serme lentamente, después de 45 minutos de meserme, veo que ella en vez de estar profundamente dormida, esta muy despierta así que antes de bajar al salón con ella, le reviso su pañal, y esta limpio, antes de salir del vivero me aserco a la cuna de Charlie y me aseguro de que esta profundamente dormida, recojo el chupete de Blake y bajo las escaleras con ella, primero entro en el estudio y recojo el MacBook, y después entro en el salon, y la chimenea esta prendida, y no durará más de 1 hora, me siento en el sofá y dejo el MacBook en la mesa de café, y decido ver que están dando en la tv a estas horas, como estoy sin camisa, Blake se queda mirando fijamente mi tatuaje de la pluma y los pájaros, y con sus deditos comienza a tocar el tatuaje, y después me mira a los ojos y sonríe y es adorable ver como aparecen dos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"Sabes señorita, papi esta molesto porque Blakie deveria estar durmiendo como Charlie Bug" le digo mientras la sostengo con mi dos manos enfrente de mi, y es obvio que ella no entiendo lo que yo le digo, y me mira fijamente y después estalla una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y no piedo evitar de vorver le la sonrisa.

* * *

 **1 HORAS DESPUÉS 5:00 AM**

Cuando miro hacia abajo veo que Blake esta profundamente dormida y con su chupete, me levanto del sillón y subo las escaleras con ella y entro en el vivero y la dejo en su cuna, me aserco a la de Charlie y ella está profundamente dormida y doy gracias a dios de que mañana es sabado, decido que el cansancio me esta matando y vuelvo a la habitacion y me acuesto, inmediatamente Candice me busca y se acurrucan en mis brazos.

Cuando me despierto son las 7:30 am y Candice está amamantando a las bebes una en cada pecho, cuando termina recojo a Charlie y le saco los gases y Candice a Blake, hoy habrá una reunión del reparto en la casa de Julie, y todos estarán hay, todo el elenco de The Originals y The Vampire Diaries, y llevaremos a las bebes, decido darme una ducha, mientras Candice le da un Baño a las bebes.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, me visto y comienzo a revisar mis mensajes, decido bajar las escaleras para ir desayunando.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Después de darles un baño a las bebes, les pongo unos lindos bodysuits, que fue parte de miles de conjuntos que Claire me regalo en el Baby Shower, son rosas y en el frente dicen "If You Think I'M Cute You Should See My Auntie" después de ponerles lo productos de cuidado de Jonhsons Baby, les doy dos chupetes de Nuk uno morado con rosado y otro rosado con morado, bajo las escaleras con las bebes y se las entrego a Joseph, y subo para darme un baño, cuando termino me pongo y top blanco con negro suerto y unos pantalones apretados con unas sneakers Isabel marant y decido que es hora de desayunar, cuando entro en la cocina, Joseph ya a desayunado y esta en el sofá y las bebes están en su centro de actividad de Bright Starts, acostadas boca arriba.

De sido que solo quiero huevos, tocino y pan tostado, después de desayunar subo al vivero para preparar la bolsa de pañales, 8 pañales, 4 para cada una, dos cambios de ropa, 4 baberos, dos mantas, para terminar de echar todo lo que nesecito, bajo a la cocina y cojo 6 biberones en total, 2 con leche, 2 con agua y dos con jugo de manzana, cuando es hora de irnos, Joseph asegura a las bebes en los asiento de bebe y yo llevo la bolsa de pañales, como los fines de semana son los días libres de Marcus, Joseph toma uno de los Suvs, y aseguró los asientos de bebe en sus bases y yo dejo la bolsa de pañales en el asiento del medio, suerte que deje dos juguetes enganchados en los asientos de bebe para que ellas se entretengan.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Julie, veo los autos de Paul, Daniell, Nina, Kat, Leah, Carina y los otros, pero algunos no han llegado, cuando salimos del coche, Joseph desconecta los asientos de bebe y yo recojo la bolsa de pañales, en la entrada Danielle nos abre la puerta y inmediatamente, le quita los asiento de bebe a Joseph de las manos, cuando llegamos a la sala, todos están sentados y Danielle y Phoebs ya sacaron a las bebes de sus asientos, yo dejo la bolsa de pañales en una silla y me pongo hablar con Nina y Kat, y Joseph va a Hablar con Daniell.

Básicamente la junta era para imformarnos que ellos van a traer a Hope de regreso a Nueva Orleans y que ellos pensaron que Blake y Charlie eran perfectas para el papel, ellos reconocían que las bebes estaba todavía muy pequeñas para interpretar el papel, pero los episodios en donde aparecía Hope no se firmarán hasta entre 2 meses, en ese tiempo las bebes tendrán 5 meses y serán perfectas, nosostros aceptamos, después de eso siguieron discutiendo más asuntos, yo me escuso para subir a cambiarles el pañal a las bebes, Phoebs y Danielle y Leah me acompañan y Phoebs le cambia el pañal a Blake, mientras yo se lo cambio a Charlie, cuando es hora de darles de comer, les intento dar leche, pero ellas no quieren, cuando les doy el jugo, ellas se lo toman, las dejo con Phoebs y Leah, para que ellas les den el jugo.

Cuando llega el final de la reunion, nos decidimos para ir comer, y todos decidimos que queríamos Comida italiana, así que fuimos a un conocido restaurante italiano y reservamos una gran mesa, imagínense la sorpresa de los que estaban ahi, todos entramos y sacamos a las bebes de sus asiento de bebe y Joseph llevaba a Charlie y yo Blake, habían varias adolescente y cuando nos vieron querían tomarse fotos con todos nosotros, una de ellas, quera tomarse una foto con las bebes, así que yo le enseñe como sostener a Blake y Joseph le enseñó a su amiga y yo les tome la foto, y ellas querían fotos con Joseph, cuando terminamos todos comimos diferentes platos, yo me decidí por Risotto, cuando terminamos ya eran la 5:30 pm, y todos tenían que irse, le dije a Phoebe que hablaríamos después.

Cuando llegamos a casa las bebes ya estaban dormidas, y las acosté en sus cunas, hoy tenia un antojo de Sushi, y eso fue lo que cenamos, cuando las bebes se despertaron, yo las alimente y después les di un Baño, y les puse un lindo footie, con diseño de tortugas.

Y nos sentamos con ellas en el sofá de la sala, Blake esta muy entretenida con los collares de Joseph y yo estoy sosteniendo en frente de Charlie mi Iphone, ella mira fijamente la pantalla, y con sus déditos toca la pantalla y se sorprende cuando aparecen colores en la pantalla.


	4. La Boda: Primera Parte

**Candice & Joseph Boda**

 **CPOV**

Hoy es el gran día y estoy tan nerviosa, aparte de las damas de honor, están mi mamá, la madre de Joseph, Nina, Kat y Phoebs, ayudándome a preparar, y no puedo creer que en menos de tres horas, me voy a casar, mientras me maquillan, estoy agradecida de haber contratado a Mónika Blunder, para que me maquillara y a el peinado, como la boda es en Nueva Orleans, será mucha el estilo del maquillaje, las bebes están durmiendo sus siesta pero no tardarán en despertar, y cuando lo hagan tengo que darles el pecho, esa es una solución, para que no les de hambre, mi madre se va a encargar de preparar a las bebes y ponerles sus vestidos.

Cuando estoy maquillada y peinada, es hora de que me ponga el vestido, las bebes ya despertaron como hace 15 minutos, después de darles un baño y después de yo alimentarlas las, mi madre se encargó de vestirlas y para terminar les puso un lindo arco para el pelo de color blanco, como sus vestidos son blancos.

Después de que yo estoy con el vestido estoy muy nerviosa, porque en menos de varios minutos, me voy a casar, las chicas hacer un gran esfuerzo para calmarme, las bebes van a llevar los anillos, cuando es hora de que comience el Show.

Cuando estamos en la puerta, comienza la música, las primeras en salir son Kayla, Amanda, Cammy, y varias mas, después entra la mi mama cargando a Blake y la madre de Joseph a Charlie, y después llega el momento de la novia, tomo el brazo de mi padre y comienzo a caminar.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Todo este día a sido muy estresante, y la ansiedad de que termine el día de hoy es muy grade y no quiero que halla problemas, cuando decidí que mis hombres de honor serian Daniel, Matt, Paul, Charles, Nate y Ian, Candice había decidido que sus damas de honor serian Kayla, Amanda, Phoebe, Cammy, Kat, Nina y Danielle y que las bebes serian las que llevarán los anillos, de luna de miel decidí que queríamos estar el un ambiente lejos de las cámaras y los paparazzis, nos llevaríamos a las bebes y durariamo semanas en una isla privada y como ya firmamos todos los episodios hasta que comience el año que viene después de la isla privada, iremos a México y después a Aspen y después iremos a pasar navidad a Londres .

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos cuando comienza la música y primero entran las damas de honor, después la niña de las flores y des pues mi madres y Carolyn con las bebes que se ven adorables.

Cuando comienza la música siento que mi corazón se detiene, y todo en lo que puedo centrarme es en ella, ella se ve espertacular, cuando su padre me la entragales se que nunca la dejare ir.

"Queridos hermanos estamos hoy reunidos aquí, para presenciar la santa y pura unión de Candice y Joseph en santo matrimonio, ellos han decidido unir sus vidas para toda la eternidad y que su amor venza cualquier problema que puedan tener a lo largo de sus vidas" dice el reverendo y nos indica de que es el momento de decir nuestros votos.

"Joseph, en el corto trayecto de conocernos e experimentado cosas contigo, que no había experimentado con nadie más, desde ese momento en que nos conocimos cuando por accidente derrame mi té en ti, nunca pensé que llegarías a ser tan importante en mi vida, y que contigo pudiera experimentar el hermoso y increíble sentimiento de ser madre, y ahora que miro hacia atrás en toda mi vida, nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi vida sería tan perfecta como lo es ahora y que en el primer momento de poner mis ojos en ti, descubrí que no eras solo un chico con hermosos y ignotizantes ojos azules, sexy acento británico y estupido y adorables hoyuelos, si no que eres una gran persona, un gran amigo, compañero, novio, hijo y el mas increíble y divertido padre que nuestras hijas pudieran necesitar y que se que en el momento en que ellas tengan un problema seras un padre comprensible, y por todo lo que dije y lo no se ha dicho y por el increíble amor que te tengo te prometo que estaré contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los increíbles momentos y el los malos, hasta que la muerte nos separé" termina de decir ella y varía lagrimas están en sus ojos y el algún momento se gana una risa de los invitados, incluso veo a varios limpiados los ojos.

El hecho es que sus palabra me encantaron y son muy especiales viniendo de ella y se que si dudas todos y cada unas de ellas son completamente verdaderas y honestas.

"Candice, en el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ti, supe que el algún modo serias mi más grande tormento y lo más especial que puede estar en mi vida, en el momento en que me arriesgue a invitarte a salir, supe que tu harías un gran cambio en mi vida, nunca pensé que algún día llegaría esa chica especial, con la que quisiera compartir el resto de mi vida, pero después llegaste tu con tus comentarios honestos y sinceros y tu terquedad y perseverancia y con tu hermosa sonrisa y pusiste todo mi mundo patas arriba, todo lo que parecía normal tu lo cambiaste y lo hiciste excepcional y me diste el regalo más grande y maravilloso del mundo, con son nuestras pequeñas princesas Blake y Charlie, y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo por darme ese regalo y por aceptar hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptar ser mi esposa y por eso y por todo el amor que te tengo te digo que estare contigo en las buenas y en la malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad y hasta que la muerte nos separe" termino de decir y ahora varias lagrimas están rodando por sus mejillas.

"Los anillos por favor" dice el padre y nuestras madres se paran con las bebes en sus brazos y se asercan las bebes nos sonríe cuando nos ven y cojemos los anillos.

"Candice con este anillo yo te desposo, para vivir en santo matrimonio, para serte fiel y para amarte, hasta que la muerte nos separe" le digo y deslizó la banda de oro el el mismo dedo que su anillo de compromiso.

"Joseph con este anillo yo te desposo, para vivir el santo matrimonio, para serte fiel y para amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe" me dice y desliza el anillo en mi dedo.

"Que lo que dios a unido que no lo separé el hombre, les presento al señor y a la señora Morgan, ya puedes besar a la novia" dice el reverendo y no espero y le doy un largo beso y la sala estalla y en aplausos.

Nuestras madres nos entregan a las bebes y lo que queda es la boda por el civil, nos quedamos con las bebes y firmamos los papeles, los testigos de Candice son Nina y Paul y los míos Matt y Phoebe.

Cuando todo acaba lo que queda es la recepción y el primer vals los bailamos con las bebes en nuestro brazos.

"Soy la persona más feliz del mundo, nos es verdad bebe, que este momento es maravilloso" dice ella y trata de llamar la atención de Blake, que está jugando con el velo de Candice.

"Si, ademas de que no sabia que en el momento en que nos conocimos, pensabas que mis hoyuelos eran adorables o que mi acento era sexy" le digo y ella suelta una risa.

Somos interrumpidos por el padre de Candice y ella me entrega a Blake y yo decido bailar con la madre de Candice, y le entrego las bebes a Nina.

Cuando es el momento del tradicional baile por las calles todo es lleno de música y risas, las bebes venían atrás con Nina y Phoebs y ellas estaban muy fácinadas con la música y las luces.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde será la recepción todos los pasamos muy bien con la comida, a eso de las 12 las bebes ya están profundamente dormidas en nuestros brazos, en el momento de irnos, ya todas las maletas estaban en el coche, así como las bolsas de las bebes y sus asientos de bebe, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, donde nos estaba esperando un jet privado.

* * *

 **HEY CHICOS AQUI ESTA LA BODA, ESTE FLASHBACKS TIENE UNA SEGUNDA PARA QUE ES LA LUNA DE MIEL, REVISEN EL TABLERO EN PINTEREST, EL LINK ESTA EN MI PELFIL, LAS SUGERENCIAS PARA LOS FLASHBACKS SON:**

 **1-EL BABY SHOWER**

 **2-EL PRIMER DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN DE LAS BEBES**

 **3-LA PRIMERA PASCUA**

 **4-EL PRIMER DÍA DE ACCION DE GRACIAS**

 **5-SU PRIMERA NAVIDAD**

 **6-LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD EN ASPEN**

 **7-EL PRIMER HALLOWEEN DE LAS BEBES**

 **8-El DÍA DEL PADRE**

 **9-EL DÍA DE LA MADRE**

 **10-Las Vacaciones en México**

 **No se olviden de Comentar y que sean comentarios largos y desarrolados**


	5. El Primer Mes de las Bebés

**OMG! ESTOY CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO POR LA NOTICIA DE CANDICE, ESTA EMBARAZADA, YO NO LA ODIO PERO ODIA A SU ESPOSO, DIOS EN SERIO PRÁCTICAMENTE ESTOY DE LUTO, Y ESTOY SEGUNDA DE QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES TAMBIÉN LO ESTAN, MI MÁS SENTIDO PÉSAME, ESE BEBES A ROTO TODAS LAS ILUSIONES DE LOS FANS JODICE, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESTA HORAS LE NOTICIA, Y COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO, Y NO VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR, TODAS QUE DA UN POCO DE ESPERANZA DE QUE CANDICE ENTRE EN SUS SENTIDOS Y SE DIVORCIE.**

* * *

 **EL Primer Mes De Las Bebés**

 **CPOV**

Estas dos semanas con las bebes en la casa, han sido interesantes, ellas se despiertan como cuatro veces en la noche, y 2 de ellas para cambio de pañal, las otras porque tienen hambre o Blakie se despierta y con el llanto despierta a Charlie o es al revés, estamos casi mente terminando Julio, las bebes nacieron en 9 de Julio, y bueno tengo que volver a la serie, los escritores hisieron desaparecer a Caroline por la mitad de la temporada 5, el último episodio que hice fue el 11, en donde Klaus y Caroline tienen Sexo escandaloso en el bosque, y bueno hable con la doctora y ella me dijo que puedo comenzar hacer ejercicio, así que contrate a un famoso entrenador personal que entrena a modelos, para estar en forma, aunque estas dos semanas he pedido mucho peso, se me nota un poco la panza, pero todavía tengo que estar delgada, para poder volver al set, la doctora me dijo que amamantar te ayuda a bajar de peso y creo que eso da resultado, todavía Joseph y yo tenemos que esperar 4 semanas más para volver a tener sexo, además de que con los planes de la boda, este tiempo en casa me ayudado a organizarme, la primera semana de las bebes en la casa, fue literalmente un desastre, me sentía desesperada, confundida y muy deprimida, la doctora me dijo que esos eran los síntomas de la depresión post parto, y bueno ella me tranquilizó, diciendo que era normal sentirme desesperada, y bueno tome un tiempo y me organicé y después de eso todo marcho controlada mente y ordenadamente, Joseph me ayuda mucho con las bebes y lo que más las tranquiliza es que el les leea un cuento, con eso ellas se quedan profundamente dormidas y bueno más calmadas se quedan cuando no tienen sueño.

Hoy iremos a cenar al apartamento de Phoebs y Paul, y llevaremos a las bebes, desde que las bebes están en casa, solo hemos salido con ellas dos veces y es para ir al pediatra.

Así que aquí estoy en el vivero de las bebes, ellas están despiertas en sus cunas, de espaldas mirando el diseño de los parachoques se sus cunas y tienen sus chupetes en sus bocas, entro en sus armarios y busco entre los conjuntos para ver que les voy a poner, todas las ropas están con sellos y etiquetas y la mayoría de los chupetes y biberones están en sus paquetes.

Me decido por un conjunto de tres piezas de Caballito de mar, consiste en dos Bodysuits, uno a rayas amarillo que dice en el frente "Love You" y el otro blanco con dos caballitos de mar en el frente, y unos leggings azules con puntos blancos y un caballito de mar en el trasero, es parte de los miles conjuntos que les compré, antes de que nacieran, yo compre de cada conjunto dos para cada una, así que los compre en todos los sizes y cada una lo tiene en todos los sizes, decido que le voy a poner del conjunto de Blake, el bodysuit blanco y del de Charlie el amarillo, como cada una tiene un conjunto, no hay problema, después busco dos pares de medias estilo botitas, una azul con blanco y en otro amarillo con blanco, los dejos en en la mesa de cambiar pañales de cada una en conjunto que les voy a poner, Marie viene y recoje a Charlie mientras yo recojo a Blake, no antes de quitarles la ropa que tenían, les quitamos los pañales y bueno ellos están secos, suerte que hace una semana se les termino de caer en cordon umbilical y ya las podemos bañar, nosostros bañamos a las bebes en los lavabos, como tienen dos, ella le da un baño a Charlie con mucha agilidad, y las enjabona con delicadeza, con sus jabones de Jonhsons Baby, cuando terminamos, las envolvemos con sus toallas de Conejito rosadas con capucha, y las acostamos en las mesas para cambiar pañales, les ponemos sus pañales y las secamos y yo dejo a las bebes en la Cuna de Charlie, recojo los conjuntos y Marie cojo las toallas y va al baño para corgarlas.

Antes de vestir a las bebes, le supongo crema de buenas noches de Jonhsons Baby, les pongo sus bodysuits, y después los leggings, y por último la medias, les pongo dos gorritos y ellas están listas, las dejo en sus cunas y preparo la bolsa de pañales, echó todo lo que voy a necesitar.

En eso Marie entra y le digo que baje con la bolsa de pañales y que le diga a Joseph que suba, entro en el closet, y saco de los cajones dos mantas, blancas con lunares rosados, cuando Joseph entra, primero envuelvo a Blake con la manta y se la entrego a Joseph y después envuelvo a Charlie y bajamos las escaleras, en la sala, el le quita la manta a Blake y la asegura en su asiento de bebe y después a Charlie y las cubre con las mantas dobladas, saco dos chupetes de recien nacidos y se los pongo.

"No se si están listas para salir" le digo a Joseph y siento la ansiedad volviendo a subir.

"Amor, ellas están listas, no quieres que miren las diferentes cosa y sonidos" me dice cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento, mientras el recoje los asientos, yo recojo la bolsa de pañales y entramos en el elevador, cuando llegamos tocamos la puerta y Phoebe nos abre la puerta, y sus ojos emosionados, cuando ve a las bebes.

"Pensaba que iban a dejar a las bebes solas en casa con Marie" nos dice mientras le quita un asiento de bebé a Joseph.

"Bueno el decidió que era hora de que ellas salieran" le digo mientras dejo la bolsa de pañales y en la sala y saco a Charlie de sus asiento de bebe.

"Si y eso estuvo bien y mira que adorables se ven estas princesas" dice mientras envuelve a Blake con la manta y acurrucarse en sus brazos.

"Y donde esta Paul" le pregunta Joseph, y Phoebe señala a la cocina, y Joseph sale de la habitacion y entra en la cocina, y yo me siento con Phoebe en el sillón, mientras ella sostiene a Blake yo sostengo a Charlie y las bebes están muy tranquilas.

"Así que dime, como han estado las cosas, que se siente ser mamá" me pregunta y pienso antes de responder.

"Bueno me siento aliviada de que ellas ya están aquí, ya sabes que mi embarazo fue un embarazo gemelar mo-mo, Monoamniótico y monocorial, una bolsa y una placenta, y fue muy riesgoso, tuberías suerte de que no me internara meses antes de dar a luz y que estubiera dilatada para un parto vaginal, la doctora me dijo que la probabilidad de poder tener un parto vaginal era del 0% y tendría que ser por cesárea, pero ahora que ellas están aquí, pienso que todo eso valió la pena, solo miralas, son dos pequeños angelitos rubios" le digo y bajo la mirada hacia mis dos bebes, que están muy tranquilas, pero he llegado a conocerlas en poco tiempo y se que no están dormidas, solo están tranquilas.

"Quiero preguntarte como sabes quien es quien, se que las madres saben de sus bebes, pero como las diferencias" me pregunta y eso me lleva al primer momento en que paso eso.

"Bueno ahora que lo mensionas hace una semana hemos tenido un primer (de muchos estoy segura), Joseph y yo discutimos durante 10 minutos, sobre que bebe era quien, por supuesto el finalmente admitió que yo tenia las razón sobre quién era quien, le dije que Mami siempre sabe, y lo mismo volvió a ocurrir hoy y yo tenía tazón de nuevo" le digo y ella se ríe.

"Pero como sabes quien es quien" me pregunta.

"No se si será porque soy su madre, o porque se supone que las mamas deben saber, pero solo las miro a los ojos y se inmediatamente quien es quien, te voy a poner a prueba, ¿A quien estas sosteniendo?" le pregunto ella piensa antes de responder y examina a las dos bebes.

"Es Blake" dice pero puedo ver que lo dice dudosa.

"Le a tinaste, y a las primera, si es Blakie y esta muñeca es Charlie Bug" le digo ella me dedica una gran sonrisa, somo interrumpidas por Paul que nos dice que ya todo esta listo, vuelvo a colocar a las bebes en sus asientos y las vuelvo asegurar y los dejo cada uno en una silla del comedor, Paul como tiene raíces italianas sabe muy bien como cocinar, y preparo unos deliciosas brochetas de camarones y vino.

"Quieres Candice" me ofrece Paul y niego con la cabeza.

"Yo amamanto a las bebes, no puedo tomar alcohol" le digo y me sirvo una copa de agua.

Después de todo volvimos a casa y las bebes tenían hambre, así que las alimente y les puse un lindo footie de tortugas y las dormí y así termina un largo y tortuoso dia.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Cuando abro los ojos una de las vista más hermosas me espera, Candice esta recostada contra la cabecera de las cama y esta amamantando a Blake y a Charlie, cuando ve que estoy despierto me sonríe.

"Hey estas despierto" me dice y me dedica una sonrisa, y aunque se acabe de despertar y este sin maquillaje se ve preciosa.

"Un día deverias dejar que te dibuje amamantando a las bebes, seria toda una obra de arte" le digo y es cierto.

"Sabe que no podemos durar prácticamente una hora quietas, simplemente no esta en nuestro sistema" me dice y me da una sonrisa, pero después Hace una mueca.

"Que pasa, te duele algo" le pregunto y ella me da una gran sonrisa.

"No te alarmes, solo es que parecen que heredaron el hábito de su padre de halar y apretar" me dice y me da un guiño.

"Por algo ellas son las Princesas de papá, además de que estas muñecas cumplen un mes hoy" le digo ella sonríe y me da un guiño.

"Si, no puedo creer que allá pasado un mes ya, parece ayer cuando habían nacido, Dios es tiempo pasa también rápido" me dice y me dedica una sonrisa.

"Si bueno, ellas ya están coji en do forma" le digo y cuando Blake se aleja de su pezon la recojo y la coloco sobre mi hombre para sacarle los gaces, si es que tiene. Poco después ella hace lo mismo con Charlie, cuando terminamos, bajamos para el desayuno, Candice no comió tanto pero dijo que jo tenia tanta hambre, después del desayuno, les dimos un baño a las bebes y los lavabos del su baño y deje a Candice en el vivero y me di una ducho por que las grabaciones ya habían comenzado.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Cuando Joseph me deja en el vivero, dejo a Charlie en su cuna y rápidamente le pongo un pañal a Blake y la dejo en su cuna y después hago lo mismo con Charlie, a Blake le pongo un lindo footie rosa con rayas y un pez en el trasero, pero el footie no le cuba los pies, a Charlie le puse un footie naranja de pajarito, se ven tan tiernas, las recuento en sus sillones de Pottery Barn Kids y les tomo fotos, hago un collage con dos fotos de ellas y las publico, las originales se las mando a Nina, Phoebs, Paul, Joseph, Charles, Nate, Carina, Danielle, Kat, Leah, Claire, Ian, a mis padres y a los de Joseph, en una de las fotos Blake sale bostezando y se que es hora de sus siestas, les doy sus chupetes de recien nacido y las acuesto a las dos en la cuna Blake y cierro el gran ventanal y las dejos dormir y decido darme u baño, me llevo el monitor de bebe y mientras me baño lo dejo sobre el lavabo.

Me visto con un top negro de chifon y unos pantalones Skinny y para terminar una balerinas de leopardo, cuando estoy secando me mi pelo con una toalla, suena mi telefono y veo que es mi mama.

"Hey mama" le digo y bajo con el monitor de bebe y me siento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"Hola querida, vi las fotos que me mandaste, mis preciosas nietas están hermosas, no puedo creer que ya tengan un mes" me dice.

"Si el tiempo pasa volando" le digo.

"Y no puedo creer que todavía no las he conosido en persona, Candy, cuando las vas a traer por aqui, sabes que en estos momento no podemos viajar hacia Atlanta, y enserio quiero que ellas conozcan a sus abuelos maternos, ellas ya conocen a sus abuelos paternos, además de que diste a luz en Londres, yo quería que mis nietas fueran americanas" me dice.

"Lo se mama, pero en estos momento no me siento segura subiendo me a un avión con ellas, no me siento lista, el mes que viene iremos a visitarlos, además de que claro ellas nacieron en Londres, y eso las hace ciudadanas inglesas, pero yo soy ciudadana América y eso las hace también Americanas" le digo.

"Y como te esta lleno siendo mama" me pregunta.

"Bueno al principio fue difícil, pero después me acomode, además de que Joseph y yo discutimos sobre que bebe es quien, pero el al final siempre admita que yo tengo razón, supongo que es cosa de las mamás, saber quien es quien" le digo.

"La madres siempre sabemos quienes son nuestros hijos, además recuerda te de que con gemelas no hay que tener favoritas" me dice.

"Mamá yo lo se, yo las quiero de la misma forma a las dos, yo las adoro, ellas son mis princesas y no tengo favoritas, además de que Joseph tampoco tiene favoritas" le digo, pero soy interrumpida por quejidos del monitor de bebe.

"Buenos eso es lo correcto" me dice.

"Mamá, tengo que colgar, parece que las bebes se despertaron" le digo, después de decir nuestras despedidas, las subo al vivero y me acercó a la cuna de Blake y veo que es Charlie que esta despierta y Blake esta profundamente dormida.

La recojo y bajo las escaleras con ella y me siento en el sofá y en siendo la pantalla plana y la acuesto boca arriba en su gimnasio de actividad de Bright Starts, y ella se queda mirando fijamente los juegos, decido que quiero ir de compras, y es inusual, ya que antes no me sentía segura sacándola de la casa pero creo que es el momento, le digo a Marie que me traiga una de los car seat y uno de los cochecitos de Graco modes Click Connect travel system stroller, acuesto a Charlie en el el car seat y la aseguro con las correas y conecto el car seat al cochecito y cojo la boda de pañales y mi monedero y entro en el ascensor con el cochecito, cuando llego al estacionamiento, abro la puerta del pasajero y dejo la bolsa de pañales y mi monedero y después abro la puerta del asiento de atrás y desconecto el car seat del cochecito y lo conecto en su base en el coche y guardo el cochecito en el maletero y cierro todas las puertas y entro en el asiento del conductor.

Aparco en el estacionamiento del Lenox Square Mall y saco el cochecito y desconecto el car seat de su base y lo conecto en el cochecito y pongo la bolsa de pañales debajo del cochecito y pongo las llaves, mi teléfono y mi monedero en el compartimiento que tiene el cochecito sercá de la parte donde se ponen las manos y me pongo mis lentes de sol y entro en el centro comercial, mi primera para es en Baby Gap y hay compro dos Pea Coat de color rosa y dos azul marino y después pago con la target a de crédito, después entro en Victoria Secret y compro una increíble cantidad de sujetador y bragas, lenceria, trajes de baño, cuando termino Charlie a estado muy calmado durante todo el viaje, cuando salgo del centro comercial, me dirijo a Target y hay compro varias cosas varias de ellas son Chupetes de Minnie mouse, de colores, y algunos biberones y unos trajes de baño para las bebes, pero esos son para cuando sean más grandes, cuando termino me dirijo hacia el apartamento y cuando llego Charlie esta profundamente dormida, cuando subo al apartamento con todas las bolsas de compras las dejo en la sala y subo al vivero y acuesto a Charlie en su cuna y veo que Blake no esta en la de ella.

Bajo las escaleras y en la cocina Marie esta alimentando a Blake con un biberón de agua.

"Porque le estas dando agua" le pregunto y ella me sonríe y deja en biberon en la isla de la cocina y me entrega a Blake y ella me sonríe.

"Esa muñeca tenia hipo y le di agua" me dice y coje el biberon y lo lava en el lavavajillas.

"Ok" le digo y entro en la sala y me siento en el mueble

"Hola mi amor, extrañas te a mami, mami te trajo un regalo" le digo ella me mira fijamente y busco en la bolsa de target y saco uno de los chupetes de Nuk que le compre, le digo a Marie que lo meta en el lavavajillas y ella lo hace y me lo devuelve.

"Mira lo que mami te compro, te gusta" le digo y se lo entro en la boca.


End file.
